


How to Love?

by Junnie_my_love



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, How do I tag?, M/M, Tags May Change, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie_my_love/pseuds/Junnie_my_love
Summary: A man that lives frozen in the dark, a man that lives freely in the light. What happens when their paths cross... is up to them.





	How to Love?

“It's so cold in here” Wonwoo said, closing his long blue coat and flipping his black scarf around his neck, that was uselessly wobbling on his chest a little too much.

A rumor of a cave located below a forsaken palace led him here. His friend Jeonghan had told him to dismiss it, that the treasure they were looking for was most likely inside the palace itself, but Wonwoo couldn’t let it go, he had to come and make sure of it with his own eyes.

  
Now deep inside it, the black haired man quickly noticed that the cave was like a maze. Holding on his flashlight for dear life, he kept slipping on the dark and frozen floor. He knew he could get lost without any kind of map, but his photographic memory gave him a reassured feeling that this wasn´t going to be any problem, if he just paid attention.  
  
He checked each of the crooked pathways of the cave, passing by the ones who had a visible dead end. Out of a sudden he noticed something shining in one of these closed off alleys, that he would have ignored if he had been walking any faster.

His curiosity was picked and even though he was short of time for the original goal of this expedition he decided it was worth to take the detour. He followed the reflecting light of the flashlight until the end of the path towards a narrow but high ceiling cave. His mouth gaped in an instant, discovering that an enormous crystal filled the space from the floor to the ceiling making an odd poligonal shape.

  
He got closer, thinking that maybe something else could be there. He pointed his flashlight at it and his legs became weak. A man was trapped inside, suspended right in the middle of the light blue crystal. A surge of shivers ran up his spine, definitely not out of coldness. He didn’t came here to find this kind of stuff.

“ _Probably no one had visited this place since who knows when_ ” he thought after taking a few deep breaths to recover from the shock, then started regretting that he hadn't brought his personal equipment with him to take a sample of the crystal material.

He moved in front of it to inspect the crystal itself, the least he could do to satisfy his renewed curiosity for now. Worried about the substance´s nature he only touched it carefully with his index finger, but as soon as he did, a loud bang deafened his ears and the crystal broke in a million pieces, all disappearing in shining dust. Wonwoo´s reflexes functioned better than ever in his entire life and looking up, managed to catch the man who fell helplessly towards him.  
  
Out of a sudden, he found himself holding tight a cold body wearing a long black hooded cape. He crouched to put him down as soon as possible, but in the second that his knees hit the floor, he saw the man moved his arms, launching himself forward to hug him tightly by his neck.  
“Ahhh!” Wonwoo screamed out the top of his lungs.  
“Thank you, thank you so much…” he heard a faint voice on his ear.  
He pulled the man´s arms off him and took the hood down, becoming dazzled in an instant. Brown reddish hair, big expressive eyes, heart shaped lips, a perfect nose and delicate features. He had never seen a more beautiful person in his life.

  
“You saved me! You did! I waited so long for you!”  
Wonwoo shook his head trying to move on from his awe and adjusted his glasses.  
“You are the one supposed to teach me how to love!”  
“W-what?”  
“I was sleeping, frozen without feeling anything. Before I slept I was so scared!”  
“W-who are you!?” Wonwoo asked.  
“I- “ the man thought for a while “I don´t know...it is all a haze,  but I remember one thing! One month! I have one month to learn how to love or I will fall asleep again!.”  the unknown man said and hugged him tightly again.  
“Ahhhh! ok... easy now...” Wonwoo´s shivers came back in full force. It was clear to him he was now panicking.  
“First-first I need to get out of here”  
“We! We need to get out of here!”  
“You should let me go then!  I can't move like this! Wonwoo said pushing the man aside but he clinged to his arm instead.  
  
Wonwoo couldn´t care less about it at this point. He walked with even more difficulty now having someone limiting his movements next to him. He kept hoping and trying hard to focus on remembering the way out. It was all over for him if he couldn´t recall.  
  
Finally they got to the entrance and Wonwoo fell down on his knees burying his forehead and gloved hands in the snow, savoring the comfort of the starry night sky above him.

“ _I have never being more afraid in my life_ ”  
“Are you ok!?” Wonwoo heard a worried voice asking him and instantly felt himself yanked upwards.  
“You can´t die now, you need to help me first!”  
Wonwoo widened his eyes “Who said that I am dying? and what´s that supposed to mean!...I can die later then?”  
“You aren´t? The brown haired man said, ignoring his complain “Oh, I am so happy!” and smiling widely, he embraced his arm again as tight as it appeared he could.

Having his arm yanked around was starting to get on Wonwoo´s nerves, so without thinking twice, he nudged the man to let himself free but he was strong in an unexpected way and extremely cold. Even if they were both wearing coats, he could feel him like an ice placed on his skin.  
“A-are you ok?” he couldn´t help to ask, reaching a hand to the man's forehead, but wasn´t able to touch him for more than a second.

He checked his own watch and let out a sigh. It was almost time to start.

“ _I should take him to the hospital but I have no time to leave him there and come back_ ”

Out of a sudden a snowmobile stopped next to them. A handsome but delicate man brushed his hair backwards after taking his helmet off, sitting elegantly on the vehicle.

“Wonwoo, what are you still doing here? You never listen! That´s why I told you to leave this cave alone...”.

“Who is he?” Jeonghan asked.  
“My name is Jun!”.

“I don´t know...” Wonwoo  answered, overhearing that the man had answered too in unison.  
“Why is he clinging to you then?”.

“I don´t know either”.  
“Mmm, what is this all about? Jeonghan chuckled "Tell me later though! We have to start on time Wonwoo, I´ll go ahead!” he said and got out of sight in a second between the snow filled trees ahead.

“Jun… is your name then?” Wonwoo asked glancing down on the clingy person he found, receiving just a nod directed back at him.  
“When are you planning to stop grabbing my arm?”  
“Never!” Jun said meeting Wonwoo´s glare with a determined look on his eyes.

Out of options, Wonwoo started dragging Jun to where he parked his car on the road nearby.

“Where are we going, Wonwoo?.”  
“We… aren´t going anywhere. You are going to stay here until I come back, ok? I´ll take you to the hospital then...”  
“What? No! I can´t leave your side! I definitely can't!” Jun pleaded, shaking his arm.  
  
“Wait here!” Wonwoo said and closed the door after pushing Jun inside the car with one swift movement.

++++

  
The castle had two main entrances, one in the east and the other in the west. Wonwoo was posted to enter the west side nearest to the cave that he just exited, planned that way so he could easily get back on track if he encountered something that could delay him, just like it happened to be.

Relieved to arrive on his designated place on time, Wonwoo put on a black face mask that covered his mouth and nose to avoid being recognized by someone, just in case, even if it was highly unlikely inside this abandoned castle. Wonwoo had been involved in this kind of situations before, but they had never lost the nerve-wracking quality for him. He opened the rundown gate with ease, eager to get done with his part, when he suddenly felt a pull on his arm. 

  
“Jun! I told you to stay in the car!”  
“And I told you I can't leave your side!” Jun said and squeezed himself tighter onto him

“How did you find me anyway?”

“I followed your trail in the snow”.  
“Well, you shouldn't have! Even if you are just a sick person, I am in the middle of something now”  Wonwoo tried to free himself off Jun´s arms in a rough way but he didn't move an inch, the freezing man had more energy than what he should.  
“I can´t let you leave… not now that I finally found you.” Jun said. So close next to him, Wonwoo stared at Jun's gentle gaze towards him and an unsettled emotion ran through him, forcing him to look away with an unexpected sense of urgency.  
  
“Fine…” Wonwoo said. “Stay... but I need my arm! Follow behind me as quick and quiet as you can."

Jun let out a giggle, nodding in agreement and immediately jumped out of his side.

Wonwoo managed to open the side door without difficulty as well and they entered. The Palace's hall was void of any furniture, just a wide marble staircase and an enormous chandellier welcomed them. Even from their run down looks, Wonwoo could imagine they must had been stunning in their far away past.  
“Oh, I know this place!” A loud voice ringed through the empty hall.  
“Shhhh! I told you to be quiet!”  
“I used to live here Wonwoo"  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes and as if he hadn´t heard anything started walking slowly the length of the hall towards the living room.

"But what happened? How long have I been asleep?" Jun's loud voice staggered Wonwoo. He turned and noticed that the hooded man had stopped following him and was just standing in the middle of the room holding his head down.

"Jun! Hurry up! This is why I didn't want you to come...you are delaying me!" He said and went back to grab his hand to make him keep walking.  
“Wonwoo, you don't understand! I am one of the princes of this palace!"

“Yeah, right” 

"It is true!" Jun exclaimed, but Wonwoo wasn't interested. Concentrated on his task, he continued pulling on his now stubborn companion so he wouldn't be left behind again.

  
After passing by the living room he opened a door perfectly camouflaged on the wall. A few steps more and they were in front of the vault assigned for him. Wonwoo could now let down his bag to retrieve his equipment.  
“What´s all that for?” Jun asked.  
“I need these tools to open the vault since it works with a puzzle-like mechanism.”  
“I know... I know the puzzle too”  
Wonwoo sissed “Of course you know it... go on and try it then” he said staying focused on his work.  
“Sure...”

“ _He really must be needing medical attention, but I can't do anything about it now_ ”

After a moment a loud clank was heard, making him jump out of nervousness.  
Wonwoo widened his eyes when he turned around. The door became open in a flash.  
“How did you do that?” he asked.  
“I told you already Wonwoo, were you listening? Jun replied, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
“Nevermind! Jun! grab a bag and fill it up with as many things you can”  
“Why? Are you taking them?”  
“Well...I am a treasure hunter if you hadn´t notice”  
“Oh!” Jun said rolling up his eyes “Wait! you mean a thief?”  
“Are you going to help me or not? Stay over here if you are going to get in the way” Wonwoo said entering the vault.

The entrance of the vault was narrow but even from outside anyone could see that it was brimming with all kinds of jewels and ornamented artifacts with precious stones.  
  
Jun slowly got inside, stupefact by the sight.  
He never had really seen most of these jewels on his life, but one of them quickly caught his attention. Near the small lamp that Wonwoo placed to light up the darkness, he found an opened golden case and inside of it there was a pink diamond ring hanging from a gold necklace, that he distinctly remembered his mother used to wear.  
  
“Don´t just stand there Jun, we have to be quick!”, he heard Wonwoo's voice in a daze near him, and found himself in a second with a bag on his hands.  
  
"Ah...yes!" He said, and started collecting as much as he could, without much thinking.

They filled their bags until they were almost ripping, making sure not to leave anything behind and got to the rendevouz point that was Wonwoo's car. Jun felt lightheaded so he settled himself on top of the car's hood while Wonwoo started loading all the treasure and his equipments inside.

He couldn't stop staring at the ring he just found, holding it on the palm of his hand. All the memories that were flashing by while looking at it were happy ones but now painful as well. They were just that. Memories of a family that he could never have back.

 _"Even if I were to break my curse, why would I want to move on with my life?  I am all alone now"_ tears were starting to well up on his eyes, so he swept them away not wanting to let them fall.

"What are you doing with that?" Wonwoo's loud voice knocked him off his numbness, reminding him of his presence nearby.   
"Oh this?...this is mine..."  
Wonwoo appeared in front of him, and took the ring from his hand to put him inside his long blue coat's pocket.  
"No cheating Jun. We will divide the money after we sell it all later. Since you actually helped, I'll give you a share"  
"You... are you going to sell it?"  
"Of course"   
"Oh..." Jun said. Turning sideways to watch the run-down palace in the distance, he could feel his chest heavy filled by sadness. Just like that place, the jewels weren't going to be used by anyone anymore. With everything he once knew completely gone, there wasn't even a point for them to be used again, not even by him.

  
"Do you need the profit, Wonwoo? He asked.  
"Isn't it obvious, Jun?"  
"I see..." he said, facing Wonwoo again "If you need it I guess is all right...at least someone will benefit from our jewels".  
Wonwoo's eyes widened, he took out one of his gloves and reached his hand towards him.

The sudden warmthness on his forehead startled Jun, making him flinch backwards without wanting to.

"Talking like that...I definitely need to leave you in the hospital later."  
"I dont want that Wonwoo..."

"What do you want from me then?" Wonwoo asked, folding his arms.  
"This..." he said, grabbing Wonwoo's coat with both hands, pulling him nearer to the car's hood. He stopped to gaze into Wonwoo's eyes for a second and without breaking eye contact, slided one hand upwards from his chest to held his right cheek, the other to the back of his neck and slowly joined their lips on a kiss. Out of a sudden an unknown feeling ran through his freezing body, rising heat to his cheeks, when he felt that Wonwoo's lips moved slightly following his rhythm and the pressure of his warm hands placed on his waist, pulling his body closer.  
  
“So this was what was going on!” A cheerful voice was heard and in a second he was hit by coldness once again. Annoyed that Wonwoo had moved away from him in a flash, Jun stood up from the car's hood and hugged him by his slim waist, seeking more of his warmthness. He pressed his cheek on Wonwoo's chest and closed his eyes, unminding everything around him.  
  
“Why did you not tell me you got a boyfriend? And he is so beautiful!”  
“He is not my boyfriend!” Wonwoo said, slapping Jeonghan's hand away from the hood of jun's cape that he was trying to lift to take a better peek.

“Oh! Jeonghan chuckled, “Of course he is not!" and let out a loud laugh.  
“I can´t believe someone as cold as you got one, I thought it would never happen!”  
“If I were a cold person I wouldn´t be here helping you! And I told you he is not mine!”  
Jeonghan nodded. “Fine, but you should have told me you were going to bring someone. I feel like a third wheel now” Jeonghan said, letting out a mocking pout. “But still since it is you we are talking about, it´s the first time that I am ok being one”.  
  
“I´ll drive so you two can be comfortably on the back, don´t mind me at all!” Jeonghan said, chuckling.

Wonwoo was out of words so he pretended not to care and turned his attention to the man he was holding in his arms.

“Jun... that's enough” he said, freeing himself.  
Too relaxed from the soothing sound of both Wonwoo's deep voice and heartbeat on his ear, Jun nodded and let himself being led to the car.

  
They drove all the way back to a nearby city from the sunrise into the afternoon, but Jun somehow kept sleeping ever since they left the Palace.  
“Is he all right” Jeonghan asked.  
“I am not sure”

Jun was as cold as ever. Wonwoo didn´t know what else to do so he hugged him tightly and covered him with his own coat as well, leaving himself with only his white V shirt and black scarf on . They couldn´t really go to the hospital now, with a car full of jewels, an ice prince and two nervous faces trying to hide two guilty consciences.  Everything had gone so perfectly to risk it like that.  
“Wow, who knew you could be a good boyfriend”  
“I am not!”  he said and adjusted the sleeping man closer to his chest to hug him even tighter.  
“Man, what a surprise...” Jeonghan added, meeting Wonwoo´s glare reflected in the rear view mirror.

After a long ride, they arrived in an hotel to rest, located as far enough from the palace to be able feel safe.

“You can stay with Jun in one room, since I only reserved two anyway” Jeonghan said, smirking.  
“Fine” Wonwoo replied, feeling like he couldn´t leave him in a room alone as he was either.

As soon as they got settled in, Jun woke up. Wide eyed, he sat up in bed, clenching his chest.  
“Wonwoo! Where are we?”  
“Nowhere important, we are just staying here for the rest of the day”  
“Oh…” Jun said, taking in a deep breath and got up to stretch himself.  
Now at a lightened place, Wonwoo could see that Jun was wearing beneath his long cape an old fashioned dark blue with gold ornaments outfit, the kind he had only seen in photos or movies, all laced up finishing with a bow on his neck. His companion was really looking like an out of place prince.

“Wonwoo, why are you in bed?”  
“I am tired, unlike you who slept all the way”  
“But the sun is still out!” Jun said, looking out the window. “There is so much snow outside! It really brings me a lot of memories... let´s go and play a little!  
“Go on then”  
“Without you? No way!”  
“Then stay, but keep quiet” Wonwoo said, closing his eyes.

“Fine” Jun replied.

Wonwoo felt Jun got in bed again but out of a sudden he felt another thing too, the softness of Jun's lips touching his bottom lip.  
“Jun! Why are you like this?” he said, jumping out.  
“I told you when we met... I am cursed! I need to learn how to love!”  
“And you think that by kissing me you will learn?”  
“I-I don´t know”, Jun said with a gloomy look on his eyes and glanced down.  
Wonwoo averted his eyes, noticing that what he was seen was a worrying sight that he disliked.  
“Jun... I don´t know how to love either so find another teacher”  
“I don´t want another though, you are the one”  
“What is this nonsense?”  
“If you don´t know how to, we can learn together then”  
“I rather learn how to get you back to that crystal...”  
“Wonwoo don´t say those things! This is serious…I don't recall much but I know that if this ever happened I only had one month to learn and I don´t want to fall asleep again!”

“That's your problem then, I don´t know how this have anything to do with me”  
“Well...mmm... I-I helped you today! Isn´t it fair to help me? In fact those jewels are all mine by the way! I can take them if I want”  
“Are you still talking about that prince tale?”  
“Of course, because it is the truth!” Jun replied.

Wonwoo sighed and let himself fall back on the bed again.  
“I am going to sleep so keep quiet now” he said, covering his eyes with his forearm.  
“Don´t sleep... let's go outside and play”  
“Jun, you want me to help you with something burdensome, but you are not very tempting already. I told you, you can go outside if you want and play if you want-“

In an instant, he couldn't talk anymore, interrupted by a heaviness on his lower stomach. He immediately opened his eyes and saw Jun inches away from his face, sitting on top of him.  
“Let´s play together here then” Jun said staring intensely into his eyes.  
Wonwoo watched as Jun tilted his head to kiss him and somehow didn´t want to avoid it. He met his kiss without expectations but in a few seconds an empty feeling aroused on his chest, like he was starving and only by kissing Jun he could fill himself up. He tumbled Jun next to him and caressed his brown hair backwards. Gazing at his eyes, he really tried not to but couldn't resist to join their lips into a deeper kiss. Wonwoo was getting lost in his feelings, surprised about how quickly and without much effort Jun was able to make him forget everything around him.

   
Wonwoo woke up at dawn and an immediate guilty emotion ran through him. Somehow he was thinking he had taken advantage of Jun and the situation. “ _Even if Jun started it all, he was still just a confused person…not in his right mind_ ”  He sighed looking at him and got up from the bed moving as slow as he could as to not wake the sleeping man up, grabbed the few things he had and left the room.

“And your boyfriend?” Jeonghan asked.  
“He is not my boyfriend…” Wonwoo said, fidgeting with his coat sleeves.  
“You got into a fight already? Wonwoo, he was so sweet!”  
“Forget it”  
“Can I have his number at least?  
Wonwoo didn´t deign to answer and walked away to check if they had everything.

He gave just one glance at the jewel filled bags and his heart sank. Like Jun said, he had indeed helped a lot yesterday. He even promised to give out a part of their share to repay his assistance.  
_“How will I send it to him?”_  
_“In fact, Jun didn´t have anything with him last night...”_

Wonwoo bit his bottom lip harshly. He remembered the crystal. The palace. How Jun unlocked the door with the password mechanism. The innocence hidden in his eyes. Now able to think more coherently, Jun´s prince story seemed so plausible to him.

 _“If everything is true, Jun really doesn´t have anyone else in the world right now”._  
  
He was painfully reminded of all these things in a moment, but something else was nagging his mind as well. The sweetness of his kisses, the taste of his skin, the feel of his touch, he didn't want to recall any of it, but the memories were mercilessly invading him.  
  
“Are you ready?” Jeonghan asked, waiting by the door.  
Wonwoo looked at him and felt panic rise from every fibre of his being.  
If he left now, he really wouldn´t see Jun again in his life. There would be no possible way to find each other once more.  
  
He pushed Jeonghan out of the way and ran back to his room.  
As soon as he entered, a feeling of instant relief lightened him up, watching Jun still sleeping soundly within his reach.

“ _Such a sleepyhead_ ”

Wonwoo approached the bed and gazed at the sleeping prince's face for a moment, then threw on top of him the few clothes that were laying around nearby.  
  
“Jun, wake up! We are leaving!” He exclaimed. Fully aware that by uttering those few words, he was making a decision that could possibly turn his whole life upside down.

 

 +++++++++

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for all grammar mistakes and weird english!  
> I wrote this fic's draft a month ago, inspired by an older fic from last year that I never posted because it was too long. I wanted to at least be able to share something a little similar, so here it is <3  
> Should I continue editing the next chapters to share too though? Kindly tell me in the comments or just whatever you wish to say as well~


End file.
